


Once Again We Start

by Azzy_Writter



Series: Little nightmares drafts [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Mental Breakdown, Mono is tired, POV Second Person, Pray for mono's safety, Six actually does something nice, Time Loop, but she's nicer here, cannibal six, mono's sanity is dying, mute six, six can be such a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Writter/pseuds/Azzy_Writter
Summary: You can remember every time loop you've been through and you're tired of it-you tried everything to break the loop but nothing ever worked and you can't help but feel overwhelmed over this never ending loop.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little nightmares drafts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203914
Kudos: 34





	Once Again We Start

You remember every single loop you've been through and god do you hate it so much, you can remember so many things and yet, you can no longer keep track of how many times you've been through the same thing over and over again, you lost track of it at some point. You tried of _EVERYTHING,_ You have tried to change the outcome so many times, even tried dying, killing yourself, surrender yourself to safe six but nothing ever worked so far; you where so _so_ tired and the moment you died in the loop, or the moment six decided to backstab you and trow you into the void, you'd just wake up, from what felt like a nightmare but the pain would still sting nothenless, there was where you could just call it the 'end' of the loop.

This was all so emotionally tiring, you wanted to lay down and die or at least get out of this loop at last, you sighed, looking over at six, that was currently looking over the control tower, you where already getting mentally prepared to face the thin man soon, you didn't know why you felt so connected to him it was just...a mystery, you just couldn't place a finger on it.

This time you tried to get six to hide better, although it always somehow ended in the same outcome, you still wanted to try anyway, it couldn't hurt to try, even if you didn't know how many times you already tried this but you still decided to give it a try. 

* * *

It all happen so fast, thin man took six as expected and left, again; you destroyed him and then headed to rescue six, you saved her and now you where both running for their lifes, you felt your heart thumping loudly over your ears, gosh, you couldn't help but feel scared, you already knew this outcome and you coulnd't help but still quiver and get terrified, you ran as fast as your body allowed you, to do the final jump and grasp six's hands, you shivered as she holds your hand in a tight grasp, you shakely looked up at her, expecting for her cold gaze but you found a more gentle one, you feel shock for a brief moment, before shaking it off quickly, _you shouln'd have false hopes._

You just expected six to finally drop you to finally drop you once more but this time...she _lifted_ you? _oh god she did_. **_she lifted you_**.

Shock and relief suddenly hit you and with that, you suddenly started to cry, the wet tears ran freely through your cheeks, wetting them quickly as six looked at you confused and worried. You couldn't help but jump on her arms and hug her tightly, sobbing in with the big relief that you felt, ' _please, please let this be over'_ you internally thought. Six hugged you, being quite confused, she probably guessed you where overwhelmed with what happened; she didn't have to know.

After a short while you finally managed to calm down and shakely let go of her and six stands up first, offering her hand for you to take, you didn't hensitate and took it. holding hands, she guided you to the exit of the place.

_Finally, this time loop was finally over._


End file.
